


Bliss

by homogomi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homogomi/pseuds/homogomi
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri just announced on Japanese National television his love for Victor... now what?





	

The press conference made no sense to Victor since everyone was speaking Japanese. All he could do was to wait and try to comprehend what he could hear, but there is a particular word that kept him pre-occupied, “Ai”, which means love. He remembers Yuuri mentioning this word while they were getting to know each other by exchanging words in Russian and Japanese. 

He was mesmerized by how Yuuri gave his speech while repeating love and his name, Victor, over and over again. Oh how Victor wished he was there with Yuuri instead of watching him through a screen.

“Minako, what was Yuuri talking about?” Victor asked after they all watched the broadcast, unknowing of how jealous the other were of him.

“Well, he announced that his theme for this season is about love.” Victor’s smiled knowing that he was right. “And how you made him realize what love is and he also swore that he’ll prove it by winning the GPF. Honestly, I cannot believe he actually had the courage to say all that in national television. I’m proud of him.” She continued.

Did Yuuri just make a confession? In TV? To me? Victor’s thoughts were running wild and he constantly finds himself smiling like an idiot ever since the broadcast. It was all he could think about for the past few hours.

A nice dip in the hot spring is what Victor thought could calm himself down. He was wrong. There he found the object of his infatuation in a loose robe, also walking towards the hot spring.

“Yuuri! You’re back!” Victor exclaimed as he leaped towards Yuuri. He wasted no time and embraced the boy who was noticeable exhausted. “Oh Yuuri, I watched your speech and you were absolutely fantastic!” 

“What? Did you understand it? I mean–”

“Love.” Victor cupped Yuuri’s face gently with his hands and stared straight into him as if he’s emphasizing the depth of the word with his eyes. “Yuuri, love, of course I understood! I mean you were saying it so many times, although it’d be nice If I knew Japanese, but Minako explained it to me and I do get the gist of it.”

“And? What to do you think?” Yuuri looks down to avoid Victor’s piercing gaze.

To calm himself, Victor took a deep breath. He pressed his forehead into Yuuri’s and closed his eyes as he searched for the courage to continue. 

“I love you.”

The silence that followed after his confession was deafening. Victor did not dare open his eyes nor did he let go of Yuuri. It seems that the younger man was still in disbelief and is still trying to collect his thoughts. He could feel his heart pound against his chest harder with every passing second. Finally, Yuuri broke the silence.

“I don’t know exactly what to call my feelings for you, but I do know that you’re the most important person to me on and off the ice. Your mere presence makes me happy and I want to be the only person in your heart, because you’re the only one in mine. I want you to stay with me always, maybe I’m just being selfish but the closest word I can come up with when I think of you is love.” Yuuri buried his face into Victor’s chest and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. 

Victor pulled Yuuri’s face up to meet his. “Can I kiss you?” He asked while gradually drawing closer towards Yuuri only stopping a few inches away from his lips.

Without a second thought, Yuuri closed the gap between them. A surge of ecstasy rushed through him the moment their lips met. It was intoxicating, sweet, addictive even. It all felt so right. 

They broke the kiss and gazed fondly into each other’s eyes still high from the bliss that was their first kiss.


End file.
